crusaders_of_the_lost_idolsfandomcom-20200214-history
December 2019
Friday Version: v0.222 ;Cinnamon and Cloves Weekend Buff Features: * Added the Cinnamon and Cloves weekend buff, starting at noon PST. Changes: * When mimicking Mycall’s “Static Spores”, Mindy's version now scales based on the strength of Mimic, as with most other chance-based abilities. * The escape key and spacebar now perform the same function (closing windows and dismissing notifications.) * Added a number of weekend buff chests and GEs to the pools for flash sales and the challenge shop. Wednesday Version: v0.223 ;Changing Seasons Features: * The crafting screen now provides options for which Crusaders to list * Crusaders in the crafting screen now display a marker when they have a recipe for a better item. * The number of saved formation slots has been increased to 5. ** Hotkeys: Q,W,E,R, and T * Each challenge objective now has its own saved formations. * Objectives with altered formations now have their own saved formations, which are cleared when changing objectives. * Campaigns in the objective selection screen now show their formations when moused over. * Added an entry to the guidebook for saved formations. * Added two Taskmasters: Gooby and Old Lefty. ** Purchased with Rubies and Challenge Tokens respectively. * Added new skins for Mindy, Baenarall, and Eiralon. ** Purchased from the skin shop. * Added “Crusaders Owned” and “Recipes Owned” to the stats window. * Updated the bonus Golden Epic for purchasing regular Jeweled Chests. Changes: * Storm Rider and Magnify can now be activated during area transitions (including by taskmasters.) * More Formation Ability tooltips can be shown when mousing over Crusaders. * Increased the time limit for Sprint Mode from 6 to 10 seconds. * Clarified how Sprint Mode works. * Changed Nargulg’s abilities. * Reduced the cost scaling of the 10K Training and Montage Training talents. * Revamped the Phase Skip talent. * Added Chiyome’s and Trixie’s skins to the skin shop. * Added the False Idol Taskmaster to the ruby shop. * Topped all players’ free respecs back up to 3 Wednesday Version: v0.224 ;The Nate Before Christmas, Tier 5 Features: * Updated The Nate Before Christmas for Tier 5 * New Crusader: Kris, the Enraged Elemental (slot 29) * 5 New Objectives: ** Recruit Kris, the Enraged Elemental: Plant a festive formation and head to area 400. ** Home Alone: Reach area 450 all by your lonesome. ** O Tannenbaum: Enjoy a traipse through the bowers to area 475. ** It's Elemental: See you in area 500, hotshots. ** Koliada: Reach area 525 with cajoling carolers. * New Skin: Snow Wight skin for Frosty * Added recruitment and gear missions for Carmen and Petunia, and The Evanescent Changes: * Objectives that increase the rate of monster spawns now reduce the delay between monsters, to compensate. * Changed Robo-Rudolph's name to RoboRudolph to match the other "robo" Crusaders Fixes: * Fixed a number of formation abilities showing their original owner’s name when copied by Mindy. * Fixed the Sprint Mode buff icon showing the wrong time limit. * Fixed multi-open buttons in the chest screen not always updating correctly after opening chests Thursday Version: v0.225 ;The Update After Nate Before Christmas Changes: * Added the support tag to Kris. * Updated Kris’ recruitment objective so Crusaders granted the flora tag by an ability can deal DPS. * Effects that increase max hp no longer increase current hp when the formation is under attack. * Changed The Holy Guardian’s shortened name from Guardian to Holy Guardian. Fixes: * Fixed Gooby and Old Lefty showing slightly large and pixelated in the taskmaster roster. * Fixed health-increasing effects from legendary equipment not applying. * Fixed Gryphon’s and Red’s abilities not applying health-increasing effects added by loot. See Also Category:News Archives